The sky after a storm
by Reallynotpunkatall
Summary: Brendan sees Wally after two years. Raltsshipping/love rival shipping or brendanxwally


***Uhh, I don't own the ccharacters or anything of course, its pretty short but yeh, hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Its been two years since. Since I'd last seen him. Two years since I'd beaten the Elite four. Looking back, I wouldn't have changed it.I'd learned a lot about me, about pokemon, about the world, and about then I realised I didn't really want to go around the world and battle every gym, earn every gym badge, put my Pokemon through that hell, so I decided to finish my the two years I'd been to the Kanto region and the Johto region, simply looking for Pokemon. There were still so many places I hadn't been and so many Pokemon I hadn't seen, heck they were still discovering new Pokemon, it'd take me years to fill that nevertheless, being away from home for two years did leave me a little homesick, so here I am back in Littleroot. I'd just seen my mom and was now on my way to see my dad up in Petalburg.<p>

"Brendan. How longs it been, a decade.?" My dad said sarcastically when I saw him.

"No, only two." I laughed

He pulled me in for a hug and for about an hour we talked about my journey.  
>I showed him all my pictures. I told him about the different people I'd met and all the places and pokéballs I'd found.<p>

I bet I sounded annoying, buy he was my dad, that's one of the things he's here for, to put up with me when no one else will.  
>Eventually, I had to leave because time doesn't and there are still trainers around that do want to battle the gym leader, and though he was my dad and I always had first dibs, I didn't want to put a pause to their dreams.<p>

Opening the door I ran into someone.

"Sorry." He muttered.

It was Wally. I smiled.

"Well, hey there stranger." I said quietly.

"Brendan.?" He asked looking up at me.

He still had that light green messy hair and those dark blue-grey eyes that always stood out against his pale face.

"Long time no see huh.?" I asked trying to sound cool. I was 18 now, I was trying to sound cool in front of a 16 year old, and if that doesn't show you how uncool I am, then I don't know what will.

"Yea, I'd been looking around for you, but no luck obviously." He smiled studying my face.

"Hehe, yea." I smirked at him.

"So, how've you been, what've you been up to.?" He asked.

"I've uh.. I've been working on the pokédex for the past two years." I said quietly.

"Oh, so that's where you disappeared too. But you did beat the Elite four right.?" He questioned curiously.

"Yea.." I sighed. It wasn't a bad sigh though.

We kinda just stood staring at each other.

I studied his eyes. They were beautiful. I remember the day I first met him, they were like the sky after a storm and now, now I'd seen so many things. I had an endless amount of better things to compare his eyes to but they'll always be the sky after a storm. Because that's what he was.

Eventually we were interrupted, I mean we were standing in the doorway after all and where there's a door, there are people who want to go through it.

"So... What have_ you_ been up to.?" I asked as we walked to nowhere in particular.

"Me.? I've been training." He responded with a smile.

"Really.?" I asked shocked. I mean its been two years he surely should be done right.?

"Yup, that's all Rara and I do. Just in case we ever ran into you again." He confirmed.

I remember the day he caught Rara, and how happy he was and it was because of me and how I was the one that named Rara and that made me feel good, but then I also remembered how miserable he was when I beat him..

"You didn't have to do that.." I said suddenly feeling bad.

"Of course I did, I wanted to live up to my promise.!" He beamed stopping in front of me.

He was happier now though.

"So, how about that battle." He smirked waving his pokéball in my face.

I hadn't had a real battle in forever, but I didn't necessarily miss it either, so no matter how adorable he looked right now, I decided that I'd decline.

"How about we do that later.?" I asked slowly, grabbing his hand, lowering it from my face.

"Oh.. Well what do we do now then.?" He asked, his voice falling.

I took him back to my house, up to my room where we fucked and kissed-no I'm just kidding. We ended up talking about our lives the past few years. I showed him the pictures I'd taken and the little souvenirs I'd gotten from each town. And then later we might've played a little Wii and then it ended up being dark and it was time for Wally to go, but I had one last surprise for him.

"So you're still in Verdanturf, right.?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Good.."

I led him to route 101.

"What are we doing here.?" He asked.

"You'll see.." I said pulling out my flute.

And next thing we know, Latias appears.

"You coming.?" I asked hopping on her back.

"Okay.." He whispered.

"You ready.?" I asked after a few seconds.

"No.." He replied, quickly grabbing onto me.

"Okay." He gasped.

And we were off.

We didn't go that high and we didn't go that fast either, for his health purposes of course, but he still tightened his grip and nuzzled his head in my back once we were in the air.

"You can let go." I said, once we slowed down.

He hesitated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do, you can let go." I clarified.

He responded by tightening his arms.

"At least open your eyes." I suggested.

"Oh my gosh," I heard after a few seconds.

"I do this every night to look at the stars, cause they remind me of you." I turned to look at him. I didn't realise it sounded that flirty, but I guess he didn't either.

Now we were more of gliding than flying, it was pretty relaxing. I'd turned all the way around to face him.

We _were _preeety close now but he didn't scoot back, so neither did I.

He looked at me confused.

"Wally I've been doing this for two years. Don't worry, she likes it up here." I assured.

I guess Latias had a weird sense of humour because she sped up a bit, on purpose, causing Wally to latch on to me again, but I wasn't complaining.

He looked up at me with a nervous smile.

He was perfect, I wanted to kiss him.

"Ehm, so, do the stars really remind you of me.?" He questioned pulling back a little.

"Yea... But they're not the only thing." I flirted.

Might as well try right.?

"What else.?" He asked

"My Gallade." I smiled, biting my lip.

"So you did use the stone.?" He smirked.

"Yea.."

Suddenly she sped up again. Lurching him forward.

I knew what she was doing. She was going to keep at it until I kissed him.

I looked back at her with a smirk, then down at Wally, he was giving me that same nervous smile and this time I did kiss him.

"And the sky after a storm." I whispered pulling away.

He relaxed, hesitantly he reached up and pulled my hat off.

His fingers traveled through my hair, pushing me in for another kiss as we flew off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>*uh yea, hope you liked it or whatever. That ending is rreaaalllly cheesy haaha. The whole thing is pretty cheesy.<strong>


End file.
